Movie and Mischeif
by SASY1990
Summary: LOL! So funny... Its basically a little musical, with AVPM in it. AVPM humor, too. DONT READ IF YOU ARE A TW*L*GHT FAN. Rated T for language. You're in for a surprise at the end..... COMPLETE


_**Okay. So I was wondering, usually my songfics, they're too… story-like. So I'm just making a simple songfic in the style of a script, simple and easy to understand. The songs are "Harry" and "Ginny" from A Very Potter Musical. I made a second verse for the song, "Harry", hope you like it!**_

_**Enjoy, and tell me if I should go back to the story writing.**_

_**Rated T for language… there is a little surprise at the end.**_

GINNY WEASLEY has been in love with HARRY POTTER for over a year now. But he doesn't know that. He recently wrote a song, entitled, GINNY, and she just happens to be passing a classroom, when she hears some voices.

HERMIONE: What _is_ it, Harry? I'm missing Ancient Runes for this, you know!

RON: Yeah, mate, I'm missing Wizards of Waverly Place, and I haven't got a snack, so you better –

(Someone a bowl of macaroni and cheese falls on top of Ron's head.)

(Ron faints)

HERMIONE (shocked): RON! What happened? Oh, these fan fiction authors, they're terrible!

HERMIONE looks up to the sky and shouts: Wake him up, make me wake him up!

But I'm not going to, Hermione. You just have to deal with it until I tell you to. On with it, then.

(Harry ignores her)

HARRY: I wrote a song about someone special. I think she really is that special someone, and I want to ask her out. Will you listen?

(Hermione's face softenes)

HERMIONE: Okay.

(Harry clears his throat and starts to sing with his enchanted guitar)

HARRY: _You're fun and tall and pretty, you're really really skinny. Ginny._

(Ginny almost faints outside. She quickly presses her ear to the door)

HARRY: _I'm the Mickey to your Minnie, you're the Tigger to my Winnie. Ginny._

_Wanna take you to the city, gonna take you out for diney. Ginny._

_You're cuter than a guinea pig, wanna take you out to Winnipeg,_

_THAT'S IN CANADA!_

_Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny._

(Harry ends his song and Hermione laughs)

HERMIONE: Wait 'till Ginny hears it.

HARRY: Oh, no, its not for her.

(Ginny's heart drops)

HERMIONE: Who's it for?

HARRY: Its for Elizabeth Banks, you know that new girl that moved from

America?

HERMIONE: Yeah. But why did you use Ginny's name, then?

(Harry shrugs)

HARRY: It rhymes.

HERMIONE: But Elizabeth doesn't rhyme with –

HARRY: Her nickname is Lizzie.

HERMIONE: Oh. Well, we better get Ron off the floor. _Enervate!_

(Ron wakes up and sees the macaroni all over him. At first he is disgusted, then he licks his fingers)

HARRY: Honestly, Hermione, I cant see why you wont leave him on the floor.

(Harry walks out of the classroom; Ginny narrowly escapes to the Astronomy Tower and leans against the pillar)

(A flutist appears, and plays music)

GINNY: _The way his hair falls in his eyes, makes me wonder if he'll,_

_ Ever see through my disguise, and I'm under his spell._

_ Everything is falling and I don't know where to stand._

_ Everyone knows who he his, but they don't know who I am._

(A violinist appears out of nowhere and plays the melody Ginny is singing)

GINNY: _Harry. Harry._

_ Why cant you see, what you're doing to me._

(A pianist appears and joins in)

(People appear out of nowhere and sing)

(Ginny hears a noise and looks down to see Harry and Elizabeth. They seemed to be dancing, circling the meadows)

(Ginny sighs)

GINNY:_ I know I don't even stand a chance, with beautiful grin,_

BACKGROUND: _Of hers…_

GINNY: _My heart breaks slowly as I watch them dance, and my prospect seems so thin._

_ I know that I'm too late, but this dream could have come true._

BACKGROUND: _Ooh…_

GINNY: _One of us could've been two. But I let you slip through._

(Slow drums join in)

GINNY: _Oh, Harry…_

BACKGROUND: _Harry_.

GINNY: _Harry_

BACKGROUND: _Harry_…

GINNY: _Why cant you see, what you're doing to me?_

(Bass guitar joins in)

GINNY, her hair flowing wildly because of the fan that was blowing from backstage, sings:_ I've seen you conquer certain deaths,_

_ And even when you're just standing there, you take away my breath!_

BACKSTAGE: _My breath!_

(They clap their foreheads and faint)

GINNY: _And maybe,_

_ Someday you'll hear my song and understand that all along, _

_ There's something more that I'm trying to say…_

_ When I say,_

_ "HARRY!"_

(Ginny jumps and spreads her arms out wide as she says that)

GINNY: _Harry! Why cant you see, what you're doing to me?_

_ What you're doing to me…_

(Piano, bass, flute and violin ends at the same time, and the drum player hits the hi-hat when they all finish)

DIRECTOR: Excellent, excellent! Bonnie, you certainly have a singing talent!

BONNIE WRIGHT: Thank you, Alfonso Cuaron!

DIRECTOR: Now, have a drink. I'm sure you will be thirsty after all that.

Bonnie walks over to DANIEL RADCLIFFE, RUPERT GRINT and EMMA WATSON sitting together. They are sipping hot chocolate.

EMMA: Good job, Bonnie!

Alan Rickman enters, furious.

ALAN: That fool of a boy, Robert Pattypon, is it? Well, he keeps on popping out, saying –

ROBERT PATTYPON: HUFFLEPUFFS ARE PARTICULARLY GOOD FINDERS!

ALAN: And then I say –

EVERYONE: What the hell is a Hufflepuff?

ALAN: Exactly.

EMMA: Well, obviously, Hufflepuffs are –

TOM FELTON enters and mimics Emma.

TOM: Well, obviously, Hufflepuffs are unwillingly fat gits, that are –

EMMA: Shut up you fat boy!

TOM: OI! Don't call me fat, you fucking idiot!

ALAN: Tom! Did you just say the F word?

TOM: What, you mean 'idiot'?

EMMA: No, he means fuck. You can't say fuck in front of adults or you'll get in trouble, you fucking fatass!

ALAN (shocked): EMMA!

TOM: Why the fuck not?

ALAN: _TOM_!

RUPERT: Dude, you just said 'fuck' again!

ALAN: RUPERT!

BONNIE: Shut up, you son of a fucking bitch!

ALAN: _BONNIE_! Now, now, here –

DANIEL: Fuck!

ALAN: Daniel, don't –

TOM: What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anybody. Here: fuck fuckety fuck fuck fuck.

ALAN: How would you like to call your parents?

TOM: How would you like to suck my balls?

Bonnie, Emma, Rupert, Daniel and Alan gasps.

ALAN: What did you say?!

TOM: Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What I meant was –

Tom grabs Alfonso Cuaron's speaker phone, and –

TOM: _How would you like to suck my balls?_

Complete silence, director is speechless.

EMMA: Holy shit, dude.

_**For those who are wondering, and to confirm your suspicions, yes, I did get this from Youtube, I thought it was so funny! Please review!**_

_**And, just some last words…**_

**FUCK FUCKETY FUCK FUCK FUCK!**


End file.
